Saturday Night
by sun-gun baekhyun
Summary: [ONESHOOT] / Summary: Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menaiki mobil yang dikendarai oleh Chanyeol setelah mereka menyelesaikan konser hari kedua mereka. Kira-kira ke manakah mereka berdua menghabiskan malam minggu mereka? / Pairing: Chanbaek / warning inside / please kindly leave your review and comment after you read it / DLDR


**Saturday Night**

© Sun-Gun Baekhyun

Pairing

Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

Genre:

Romance

Slice of Life

Drama

Rating

T

Summary:

 _Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menaiki mobil yang dikendarai oleh Chanyeol setelah mereka menyelesaikan konser hari kedua mereka. Kira-kira ke manakah mereka berdua menghabiskan malam minggu mereka?_

Warning!

BASED ON VIDEO AND FANACC ABOUT CHANYEOL DROVE HIS CAR WITH BAEKHYUN AFTER CONCERT/ OOC! / TYPOS EVERYWHERE! / TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN EYD / BOYS LOVE! / **PLEASE GIVE YOUR REVIEW AFTER YOU READ IT!** / **IF YOU HATE THE STORY, JUST LEAVE!**

Enjoy

* * *

 _ **23 Juli 2016**_

EXO baru saja menyelesaikan konser mereka yang bertajuk The Exo'rdium di hari kedua. Joonmyeon cs benar-benar menikmati jalannya konser bersama para fans mereka. Bernyanyi bersama, berteriak bersama, saling berinteraksi satu sama lain, dan banyak hal lain yang mereka rasakan selama 2 hari mereka melakukan konser. Masih ada 4 hari lagi untuk bisa berinteraksi dengan fans lokal mereka sebelum mereka akan melakukan tur konser ke beberapa negara lainnya. Mereka bertujuh sedang beristirahat dan memberi salam kepada staff yang sudah bekerja keras selama 2 hari ini di _backstage_. bertujuh? Yep, Yixing dan Jongin sedang tidak berada di sini. Jongin sedang mengalami cedera pada punggung dan pergelangan kakinya sehingga para staff segera menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke klinik terdekat. Sedangkan Yixing sepertinya sedang kurang enak badan jadi ia memutuskan untuk pulang duluan.

"Hallo semuanya~" tiba-tiba saja seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan mereka. joonmyeon cs langsung berdiri dan membungkukkan badan mereka setelah mengetahui siapa yang datang menyapa mereka. ia adalah Yesung—salah satu member Super Junior sekaligus senior mereka. kebetulan lelaki yang sudah berkepala tiga itu hadir di konser mereka atas undangan Chanyeol.

"Yesung _sunbae_ , kenapa bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Sehun yang sedang asyik memainkan ponselnya. Sepertinya ia sedang bertukar pesan dengan mantan member mereka—Luhan soal konser solo ketiga mereka.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat karena konser kalian sukses besar. Aku sangat bangga memiliki junior seperti kalian! Bahkan fans-fans kalian semangatnya tetap membara selama tiga jam nonstop! Entahlah, setelah ini mungkin aku harus pergi ke dokter THT untuk memeriksakan telingaku. Teriakan mereka luar biasa sekali." Canda Yesung yang disambut tawa ketujuh member EXO.

"Oiya, ke mana Jongin dan Yixing? Aku sama sekali tidak melihat mereka saat aku ke sini." Yesung melongokkan kepalanya ke segala penjuru di tempat itu untuk mencari dua lelaki yang punya bakat menari luar biasa itu.

"Jongin sedang mengalami cedera. Sepertinya ia pergi ke klinik bersama manager _hyung_ dan beberapa staff. Yixing _hyung_ sepertinya sedang tidak enak badan jadi ia mem utuskan untuk pulang duluan bersama manager _hyung_ yang lain." Sahut Baekhyun yang sedang asyik bercanda dengan Chanyeol. Yesung hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya dan menitipkan salamnya pada Jongin dan Yixing. Setelah ia dan para member EXO berbincang sebentar, Yesung memutuskan untuk pulang karena sudah mulai larut. Suara penuh kekecewaan datang dari ketujuh mulut lelaki berparas menawan itu karena mereka masih ingin berbincang-bincang dengan senior yang mereka hormati itu.

"Tidak usah kecewa seperti itu. Lagipula kita kan sudah sering bertemu di kantor agensi. Baiklah bagaimana kita berfoto bersama sebelum aku pergi dari sini?" saran Yesung sambil menggoyangkan ponselnya di hadapan mereka.

"Bukan ide yang buruk. Ayo kita berfoto bersama!" Jongdae mengiyakan ide Yesung dan menyuruh salah satu staff untuk membantu mereka memotret. Yesung juga mengajak salah satu staff untuk ikut berfoto bersama mereka. Setelah mengatur posisi yang bagus dan pas, staff tersebut memotret mereka beberapa kali berpamitan. Yesung sangat senang melihat hasil jepretannya cukup bagus. Yesung memutuskan untuk memostingnya di Instagram nanti.

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu. Kalian harus segera istirahat agar badan kalian fit dan usahakan untuk tidak cedera." Nasihat Yesung yang langsung disambut koor oleh ketujuh lelaki tersebut. Yesung pun meninggalkan tempat itu. Para member EXO sedang membereskan barang-barang mereka dan bersiap untuk pulang. Chanyeol yang berjalan di belakang Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya agar bisa sejajar dengan langkah Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunnie, maafkan aku." Chanyeol memasang wajah bersalah di hadapan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memasang wajah ketus seusai konser. Baekhyun bergeming dan ia hanya berpura-pura tidak melihat maupun mendengar Chanyeol yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ayolah. Aku tadi terlalu bersemangat! Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau akan sesakit itu." Ucapan Chanyeol merujuk pada momen di mana mereka sedang menyanyikan lagu Unfair—ada sebuah _part_ di mana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling menubrukkan bahu mereka. Chanyeol yang terlalu bersemangat tidak sengaja menubruk Baekhyun dengan keras hingga membuat lengan Baekhyun nyeri.

"Tubuhmu itu besar dibanding denganku, Chanyeol- _ah_ dan lihat lenganmu ini! Ini keras! Dan itu menyakitkan!" gerutu Baekhyun sambil menusuk otot bisep Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuknya keras-keras. Chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan karena kuku Baekhyun nyaris mencakar lengannya. Baekhyun membuang muka sambil memanyunkan bibirnya sebal. Chanyeol yang tidak tahan dengan wajah imut Baekhyun mencubit pipi tirus lelaki kelahiran 1992 itu. Baekhyun yang hanya diam saja karena sekeras apapun ia menampik lengannya, tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan lelaki berkepala merah itu.

"Baiklah, sebagai permintaan maafku bagaimana kalau aku akan mengajakmu makan malam bersama? Saat di konser tadi kan kau bilang kau ingin makan ayam dan pizza. Aku akan mentraktirmu! Sekalian kita kencan. Kebetulan hari ini malam minggu." Chanyeol membisikan idenya di telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit merona dengan kata 'kencan'. Ya, para fans Baekhyun pernah bilang bahwa mereka lebih suka Baekhyun yang gembul dan menggemaskan daripada bentuk tubuhnya yang sekarang. Fansnya menganggap bahwa Baekhyun terlihat kurus dari yang sebelumnya dan mereka tidak menyukai wajah tirus Baekhyun. Mereka lebih suka Baekhyun berpipi tembam karena di mata mereka Baekhyun nampak _cute_ dengan pipi _chubby_.

"Chanyeol- _ah_ , menurutmu aku lebih cocok kurus apa sedikit berisi?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol berpikir sebentar.

"Aku menyukaimu apa adanya, Baekhyunnie sayang. Tapi aku lebih suka melihat pipi gembulmu daripada yang sekarang. Kau terlihat _cute_ kalau kau sedikit berisi. Oleh karena itu, ayo kita makan pizza dan ayam sekarang!" Chanyeol langsung merangkul pundak Baekhyun yang sukses membuat lelaki mungil bermarga Byun itu memerah. Chanyeol yang notabene adalah pacarnya memang suka melakukan sesuatu yang romantis saat _offstage_. Setelah menimang-nimang tawaran Chanyeol dengan penuh pertimbangan, akhirnya Baekhyun memilih untuk menerima ajakan kencan Chanyeol.

 _ **Saturday Night**_

Beberapa staff mengawal Baekhyun dan Chanyeol setelah mereka keluar dari _venue_ konser. Chanyeol membawa mobil miliknya selama dua hari belakangan ini. Chanyeol menyuruh masuk duluan ke dalam mobilnya sementara Chanyeol sedang meletakkan barang pribadinya di kursi penumpang belakang. Sang manager yang sudah tiba setelah mengantar Jongin pulang dari klinik datang menghampiri Chanyeol dan menyanyakan ke mana mereka berdua akan pergi. Chanyeol menjelaskan bahwa ia dan Baekhyun akan pulang terlambat karena ia ingin mentraktir Baekhyun makan di suatu tempat. Setelah mendapatkan lampu hijau dari sang manager, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Baekhyun yang sedari duduk diam sedikit terkejut setelah ia mendengar suara pintu tertutup dengan cukup keras. Rupanya itu adalah ulah Chanyeol.

"Manager _hyung_ menanyakan apa padamu?" Tanya Baekhyun yang duduk manis di kursi penumpang di samping Chanyeol. Chanyeol memasangkan sabuk pengaman Baekhyun sebelum ia memasang sabuk pengamannya sendiri. Ia menyalakan mobilnya dan menjalankannya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Ah, manager _hyung_ bertanya padaku ke mana kita akan pergi. Kubilang bahwa kita akan pulang terlambat karena aku sedang mentraktirmu. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama kita bisa menghabiskan malam minggu kita dengan berkencan." Baekhyun mengangguk paham setelah mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol. sambil menyetir, salah satu tangan Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mencium punggung tangannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan yang cukup ramai malam itu. Baekhyun tersipu dengan kelakuan Chanyeol yang menurutnya romantis itu.

"Chanyeol- _ah_ , bisa kau nyalakan _mp3 player_ -nya?" pinta Baekhyun. Chanyeol melepas genggamannya dan menyalakan _mp3 player_ di mobilnya. Lagu Tender Love yang merupakan lagu kesukaan mereka mengalun di dalam mobil itu. Chanyeol kembali menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan mereka menyanyi lagu kesukaan mereka. Sesekali Baekhyun memelesetkan lagu itu hingga membuat Chanyeol terbahak-bahak. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka terus menyanyi tanpa henti sambil sesekali mereka mengobrol saat musik sedang berhenti.

"Oiya, aku ingin mengajakmu ke Sungai Han setelah makan nanti. Hari ini langitnya kebetulan cerah, jadi kita bisa melihat bintang. Kau mau?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak masalah." Balas Baekhyun singkat. Mereka kembali bernyanyi saat lagu lain mulai mengalun. Chanyeol juga sempat menggoyang-goyangkan genggamannya. Baekhyun sempat melirik Chanyeol dan entah mengapa melihat Chanyeol yang seperti itu membuat dadanya berdebar-debar tanpa henti. Padahal mereka sudah menjalin hubungan tersembunyi cukup lama. Bagaimana Baekhyun tidak berdebar-debar jika Chanyeol hanya memakai pakaian _sleeveless_ hitam yang menunjukan otot bisepnya yang terbentuk sempurna itu, celana pendek selutut warna senada , topi hitam yang menutupi rambut merah menyalanya, dan _running shoes_. Apalagi posisi Chanyeol sekarang adalah sedang memegang setir kemudi mobil—dan itu membuat kadar ketampanan dan keren Chanyeol meningkat berkali-kali lipat. Baekhyun berpikir mungkin begini kira-kira perasaan fans Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol berpakaian seperti ini. Tak lama kemudian mobil hitam yang mereka tumpangi sampai di sebuah daerah yang mereka kenal. Chanyeol memakirkan mobilnya dan turun duluan untuk membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun. sesungguhnya Baekhyun tidak terlalu suka diperlakukan seperti ini karena menurutnya ini terlalu berlebihan. Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun untuk memakaikan jaket padanya dan Baekhyun menurutinya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Di matanya, Baekhyun benar-benar mungil dan menggemaskan dan itulah yang membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta padanya.

"Nah sudah selesai! Ayo kita makan!" celetuk Baekhyun. mereka berdua berjalan beriringan ke sebuah tempat makan yang pernah Chanyeol posting di Instagram. Baekhyun terkejut karena Chanyeol mengajaknya ke sini. Perlu diketahui, tempat yang dikunjungi oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sekarang adalah tempat makan yang memberikan cara mendapatkan ayam gratis—dan salah satunya adalah dengan menggandengan tangan seorang member EXO yang bernama Chanyeol. Baekhyun juga ingat bahwa ia pernah meninggalkan komentar di postingan tersebut yang berisi ajakan untuk pergi makan ke sana. Baekhyun menatap penuh tanda tanya ke arah Chanyeol. Lelaki berambut merah tersebut menyadari Baekhyun sedang menatapnya. Ia hanya tersenyum.

"Lihat. Aku menepati janjiku, bukan? Aku masih ingat kau dulu meninggalkan komentar di postinganku waktu itu dan malam ini aku menepatinya." Baekhyun tidak percaya bahwa Chanyeol masih mengingat komentar yang dia tulis di postingan tersebut, padahal banyak sekali komentar yang ditinggalkan oleh fans di postingan tersebut. Baekhyun sedikit tersentuh karena Chanyeol masih mengingatnya.

"Oh! Kau member EXO itu kan? Eh kalau tidak salah—"

"Ya, saya Chanyeol. Saya sebelumnya pernah mampir ke sini." Chanyeol memperkenalkan dirinya di hadapan sang pemilik toko. Perempuan paruh baya itu berusaha untuk tidak membuat kegaduhan di sini karena akan sangat tidak baik jika banyak gadis-gadis yang mengerubunginya.

"Ah, begitukah? Lalu siapakah orang beruntung yang ada di sebelahmu itu?" tanya perempuan tersebut sambil menunjuk Baekhyun yang sedang membaca kertas yang pernah di posting Chanyeol di akun Instagramnya.

"Ah dia teman satu grupku. Namanya Baekhyun. Aku ke sini karena hendak mentraktirnya. Lihat! Kami bahkan bergandengan tangan!" Chanyeol dengan cepat langsung menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan menunjukkannya kepada sang pemilik toko. Chanyeol juga sempat menggoyang-goyangkan genggaman tangannya dan Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar. Mau tak mau Baekhyun juga ikut tersenyum. Sang bibi terkekeh melihat kedua pemuda tampan tersebut. Tanpa ragu-ragu, sang pemilik menyuruh mereka masuk dan menyarikan tempat yang tidak terlalu mencolok. Chanyeol amat senang ketika bibi pemilik toko tersebut bilang bahwa mereka akan mendapatkan ayam secara gratis karena Baekhyun menggandeng tangan Chanyeol. Sang pemilik toko menyuruh mereka untuk duduk sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang. Kebetulan tempat itu agak sepi, hanya beberapa orang yang sedang makan di sana dan tidak ada yang mengenali mereka berdua.

"Akhirnya, kita bisa makan berdua saja di sini. Kau suka?" Tanya Chanyeol yang duduk tepat berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Mereka saling mengobrol satu sama lain membahas topik ringan atau pun humor yang membuat mereka tertawa hingga mengeluarkan air mata. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama punya selera humor yang bagus, wajar jika dalam hubungan mereka selama ini selalu mereka habiskan dengan tertawa karena mereka memang memiliki _sense of humor_ yang bagus. Tidak seperti _leader_ mereka Joonmyeon yang mengaku bahwa ia adalah member terlucu di EXO.

"Oiya, kau sudah dapat kabar soal kondisi Jongin? Aku khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu padanya." Celetuk Baekhyun. Ia ingat saat di konser tadi Jongin berjalan tertatih dan ia tidak bisa mengikuti semua gerakan tari dengan baik karena cedera kaki dan punggung. Ia takut Jongin akan menangis dan ia merasa bersalah karena ia tidak bisa menyenangkan hati para fansnya dengan penampilannya. Chanyeol malah cemberut karena di saat kencan mereka Baekhyun malah mengkhawatirkan Jongin. Baekhyun yang sadar akan kesalahannya itu meminta maaf dan memutuskan untuk tidak membahasnya lagi.

"Tenang saja. Lagipula ada Kyungsoo. Kau tahu kan betapa manjanya Jongin terhadap Kyungsoo? Bahkan saat sedang tampil Kyungsoo mengikatkan pita di kerah Jongin. Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon _hyung_ akan merawatnya dengan baik." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menopangkan dagunya menghadap ke arah jendela. Tak lama kemudian ayam goreng pesanan mereka akhirnya sampai. Sang pelayan meletakan pesanan mereka di atas meja dan meninggalkan mereka berdua menyantap ayam yang mereka dapatkan secara gratis itu. Mereka benar-benar menikmati makan tengah malam mereka—lihat, bahkan mereka saling menyuapi satu sama lain! Perlakuan mereka itu membuat sang pemilik geleng-geleng kepala. Dasar anak muda zaman sekarang.

 _ **Saturday Night**_

Mereka sedang menikmati malam mereka berjalan-jalan di tepian sungai Han sambil menatap langit yang bertabur ribuan bintang. Angin malam berhembus pelan menyentuh kulit mereka. Dua sejoli itu melangkahkan kedua kaki mereka pelan-pelan karena mereka sangat menikmati waktu kencan sederhana mereka.

"Maaf ya. Hanya bisa mengajakmu makan dan jalan-jalan. Aku mengajakmu ke Lotte World dan tempat lainnya kalau kita punya banyak waktu senggang." Keluh Chanyeol. Walaupu terbilang sederhana, tapi Chanyeol sangat menikmatinya karena ia menikmatinya bersama Baekhyun pujaan hatinya. Baekhyun tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak apa, Chanyeol- _ah_. Lagipula begini saja aku sudah sangat senang. Asalkan itu bersamamu, itu sudah cukup bagiku." Balas Baekhyun Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadapkan tubuhnya ke hadapa Baekhyun. Lelaki berpostur tinggi itu meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun dan menautkan kesepuluh jarinya di sela jari-jari lentik Baekhyun. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling menatap satu sama lain tanpa ada niatan untuk memutus kontak mata tersebut. Mereka berdua saling mengagumi satu sama lain dan bersyukur betapa beruntungnya mereka bisa saling memiliki sati sama lain—walaupun hubungan mereka adalah hubungan yang tergolong minoritas di dalam komunitas sosial. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Baekhyun dan mencium bibir tipis merah muda itu dengan lembut. Baekhyun nampak menikmati ciuman manis itu dengan memejamkan matanya. Setelah beberapa menit, Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah cantik nan manis milik Baekhyun. kedua pipinya mengeluarkan semburat tipis merah muda yang membuatnya nampak semakin manis walaupun sebagian wajahnya tertutup topi.

"Terimakasih sudah mau berkencan denganku hari ini." Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat itu sambil merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Baekhyun hanya diam sambil menikmati hangatnya pelukan seorang Park Chanyeol. Bahkan ia masih bisa mencium bau keringatnya yang khas walaupun Chanyeol sudah mengganti bajunya beberapa jam yang lalu. Chanyeol juga melepaskan topi hitam yang dipakai Baekhyun dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di puncak kepala Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun benar-benar menyukai perlakuan romantis dari pacarnya ini.

"Aku juga berterimakasih karena kau sudah mentraktirku makan malam ini. aku berjanji akan menggemukan badanku setelah ini." janji Baekhyun yang disambut anggukan pelan. Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun sambil menggenggam kedua pundak Baekhyun.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang. Manager _hyung_ dan Joonmyeon _hyung_ akan marah pada kita karena pulang terlalu malam." Ajak Chanyeol yang disetujui oleh Baekhyun. Lagipula Baekhyun sudah mengantuk dan daritadi ia sudah menguap beberapa kali. Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun dan berjalan ke tempat parkir di mana mobil Chanyeol berada. Chanyeol membuka pintu untuk Baekhyun menyuruhnya untuk masuk duluan. Baekhyun mematuhi perintah Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun menyusul Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil dan menutup pintunya. Ia juga memasangkan sabuk pengaman Baekhyun dan memastikan bahwa sabuk pengamannya sudah terpasang dengan baik sebelum ia memasang sabuk pengamannya sendiri.

"Tidurlah. Akan kubangunkan kala sudah sampai di _dorm_ nanti." Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun untuk tidur selama perjalanan pulang. Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang walaupun jalanan sudah mulai sepi. Sesekali lelaki Park itu melihat betapa damainya Baekhyun saat sedang tidur. Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di _dorm_ mereka. Karena Baekhyun sudah tertidur lelap dan susah dibangunkan, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menggendong Baekhyun dengan gaya _piggy bag_. Dengan susah payah Chanyeol mengetuk pintu dan muncullah sosok Joonmyeon yang sedari tadi menunggu kedatangan mereka dengan mata separuh terbuka.

"Masuk dan cepat tidur. Nanti siang kita harus melakukan _rehearsal_. Cuci muka dan sikat gigi dulu." Titah Joonmyeon sambil menutup dan mengunci pintu _dorm_ mereka. Chanyeol mengiyakan perintah Joonmyeon dan pergi ke kamar yang ditempati olehnya dan Baekhyun. Ia membaringkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan pelan di atas kasur dan menyelimutinya sebelum ia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Setelah selesai ia mengganti bajunya dan menyalakan AC dengan suhu sedang kemudian menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah mengarungi alam mimpi lebih dulu. Chanyeol mengecup keningnya sebelum ia menyusul Baekhyun pergi ke alam mimpi.

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hello guys, I'm back with another Chanbaek story!**

 **ADA YANG KOBAM SETELAH NGELIAT CHANBAEK MALMINGAN BERDUA SAMBIL NAIK MOBIL? YANG IYA ANGKAT TANGANNYA! #capslockjebol**

 **Author gak berhenti2 untuk ber-asdfghjkl-ria setelah ngeliat momen mereka. Kira-kira para reader tahu mereka malmingan ke mana? Author mah yang jomblo ngerasa ngenes sama diri sendiri ngeliat mereka berdua malmingan ke sebuah tempat yang tidak kita ketahui ke mana mereka tuju TwT**

 **Ini author langsung bikin cerita ini setelah ngelihat video Chanbaek yang naik mobil pas habis konser dan beberapa sumber lainnya. Jadi ini semua murni dari otak gesrek author, no plagiat!**

 **Besides, GET WELL SOON FOR OUR JONGIN~~~ sempet kasian gitu pas liat fancamnya kai yang jalannya pincang sama gak bisa nari pas mereka perform lucky oneT_T semoga makdio ngerawat nini dengan penuh kasih sayang, biar bisa tebar momen kaisoo lagi #eh**

 **Gimana ceritanya? Kurang greget? Kurang romantis? Chanbaek momennya kurang? Endingnya tidak memuaskan? Silakan tumpahkan semua unek2 kalian di kolom review ya. Don't forget to write your review with nice words ya~**

 **Oke, sekian dulu cuap-cuap dari author. Maaf jika banyak penggunaan diksi yang kurang memuaskan dan banyaknya typo di beberapa bagian. See you on next story, bubyee~~~! (^0^)/**

 **With Love,**

 **Author Sun-gun Baekhyun**


End file.
